Voice
by AoiTsuki1412
Summary: Haruka had always admired Rin's voice since the first time he heard his song and he really wanted to see him once to thank him. Never did he expect, the singer appeared right in front of him on a one fateful day.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, another new story from me ! :P Update on Amnesia will be done around the end the end of this month or the first 3 days of next month. Anyway, this is a random story I thought when hearing Miyano Mamoru's songs ! XP I'm a big fan of him. LOL... XD**

* * *

There's a voice I had always loved, a voice that's always full of emotions, passion and sincerity. The only voice that could melt this frozen heart of mine, releasing all the caged feelings and emotions every time it echoes in my mind. The only voice that makes me appreciate every breath I take in and out of me. If I could meet that person who owns this voice, even once in my life, that's enough. I want to thank him for making my life feel precious once more.

* * *

"Huh ?! W-Wait ! I'm coming !", Rin said then turned off the call. He grabbed one of his bags then shoved some things he thought he would need hastily, ignoring the mess he made in the process. The call was from his best friend, Sousuke, telling him that his so beloved little sister had involved in an accident. There's no way an over-protective big brother like him wouldn't rush to the hospital after hearing about that news. Rin knows that all people called him that, but he doesn't particularly mind since Gou is the only family member he has in his life. His father died when he was 10 in an accident and his mother followed him 7 years after that. Since then, he started to be very protective of his little sister, worrying about almost everything his sister does.

As soon as he reached the hospital, he walked into the hospital lobby in no time, his eyes busy searching for the bigger-built person who should be waiting around the lobby area for him.

"Rin !", Sousuke called as Rin took too long to notice him in the crowd.

"How's Gou ?", Rin asked as soon as he stood in front of the larger guy.

"Come on, Rin… She just sprained her wrist from falling down. Aside from that, she's just fine."

"R-really ? Thank god…"

Both of them continued walking to the room where Gou is resting in while talking and complaining about things. At certain times, they also observe their surroundings, looking at the patients who walked by, at the visitors, at the nurses and staffs. Every time the nurses walked by them, Sousuke would whisper to Rin's ear, asking which one would he choose among them but Rin chose none of them. After all, he's not a straight guy to begin with and he started to realize that he's into males when he was 12, after seeing a beautiful boy swimming gracefully in the public indoor swimming pool. He had never thought that a male would possess such beauty that can't be beaten by millions of girls out there – no female had ever caught his eyes and heart like that boy does. It was unfortunate for Rin that he lose his chance to talk to him since his family left earlier than the boy.

"Gou ! How are you doing ?", Rin greeted as he stepped into the room.

"Brother~ I'm fine ! I just sprained my wrist.", Gou said happily then hugged him tight as Rin gets closer.

"You should be more careful next time, okay ? You should think about how I feel after hearing Sousuke's words !", Rin said while his right hand caressing her head gently. Gou nodded as she heard Rin's word.

"You just get worried so easily, brother~", Gou said then giggled.

"How couldn't I ? You're my dearest little sister after all.", Rin replied, pinching the bridge of the crimson-haired female in front of him.

"Then… Shall we go home ?", Sousuke said.

"Yeah… Sou, send her home.", Rin said, running his hand through his hair.

"You're not coming ?"

"I have a rehearsal session nearby in an hour. I guess I'll just lounging around here until then.", Rin said.

After exchanging some hugs and kisses with his little sister, Rin waved them goodbye then walked away, heading to the refreshing garden next to the hospital where lots of patient love to take a stroll or just sitting on the benches to rejuvenate themselves. Rin smiled at the sight of the patients enjoying and appreciating the fresh environment around them but at the same time, he feels a bit sad when he thought about their health condition. He's so grateful that god had blessed him with good health since he was a child. Rin continued walking through the garden, searching for suitable place for him to sit and relax by himself. And then, he heard something.

Kodoku no kokoro… sukuikirezu…

Koukai nante hitotsu futatsu…

Soredemo boku wa… aruite yuku…

Nee… kimi wa ima mo… waraeteru kana…?

'That voice…', Rin thought then started to search for the one who sings that song. It's not like Rin had never heard someone sing that song but the voice that sang it sounded very different from anyone else's. Though not sounding perfect, it sounded pure, sincere and innocent that it moved Rin's heart as he heard him.

Kono hiroi sekai… namida sae mo… wasurenu mama… aruiteku…

Demo michi no mukou ni wa… itsuka no shiawase…

Kono te ni… kono te ni…

Dakishimeru… sono hi made…

Kono ai wo utaundayo…

Rin finally found the one who was singing the song – a guy who looks like he's in his high school age, sitting under a big tree with his back leaning on the tree bark while staring at the blue sky. As if he was enchanted, Rin mindlessly walked towards the stranger then took a sit beside him, resulting the guy beside him to shift away from him.

"Calm down, would ya ? I just want to sit here.", Rin replied with a smile.

"I'm leaving…"

"W-wait !", Rin said, grabbing the shorter male's hand as he started to move away from his spot.

"What is it ?"

"Firstly, I'm Matsuoka Rin.", Rin introduced himself.

"A girly name… Plus, I didn't ask for it."

"Geez… You don't have to tell me like that ! What's your name ?"

"Nanase… Haruka…", he said, sounding a bit hesitant, looking away from the shark as the words left his mouth.

Rin burst into laughter as he heard Haruka's name since he have the same girly name as him. The blue-eyed boy beside him didn't say anything but just frowning as he saw Rin's reaction, feeling so irritated. 'I shouldn't have told him…', he thought. When Rin took too much time to stop laughing, Haruka started to stand up, trying to leave the annoying stranger who is laughing like an idiot at his girly name. He moved away, as quiet as he could so that Rin won't realize him leaving or he would stop him again.

"Oi ! Don't just leave me like that !", Rin shouted, catching up to Haruka.

"What do you want from me ?", Haruka asked, feeling very annoyed with the stranger who's now walking beside him with his right arm leaning casually on Haruka's shoulder. 'Too clingy…'

"I wanted to talk to you, Ha-ru-ka…", Rin said, grinning. From the tone of his voice, Haruka knew that the clingy stranger beside him was mocking his name.

"Don't call me that ! We just met and you called me by my name ?"

"Come on… Don't be so formal. You can call me Rin."

"Owh… Then I have a perfect nickname for you...", Haruka said.

"Oh, really~ What is it ?", Rin said in excitement.

"Rin-Rin !"

"Huh ?! Are you starting a fight ?", Rin said, locking Haruka's head with his arm, bringing him closer to his face.

"You're the one who started it !", Haruka protested right in front of Rin's face.

"No. It's you !"

"Huh ?! It's obviously you ! You mocked my name !"

"At least I didn't give you a weird nickname !", Rin said, staring deep into the dark-haired boy's eyes. Somehow, he could feel something sparked in his heart, stirring his mind – a sensation he once felt when he was 12. After a few moments, Rin just realized that he was staring too long and that they're standing too close to each other. Their lips were only a few centimeters apart that if he leaned a bit towards him, he would get to kiss that stoic-looking male in front of him. Rin found himself helplessly staring at the dolphin's pale yet alluring pair of lips. Rin immediately released the smaller guy as his face is getting redder by time.

"Uh… Sorry…", Rin said with a strong blush on his face.

"Your face…", Haruka said while his hands reaching the shark's face.

"W-what ?", Rin said as Haruka's hands made contact with his cheeks.

"I just… thought you're having a fever… since your face is kind of… red ?", Haruka said bluntly, removing his hands from Rin's cheek – Rin immediately looked away from him.

"O-owh… I think it's just because of the heat.", Rin said, making his excuse. There's no way he would tell the raven-haired boy that he was actually blushing because of his own act. Rin didn't hear any reply from the shorter male but he could feel a strong grip on his right arm.

"H-Hey ! Haru ! What's wrong ?", Rin panicked as he saw Haruka looking like he's in a great pain. Involuntarily, he wrapped his arms around the black-haired male to support him.

"H-help…", Haruka said, trying to keep on gripping Rin's arm but he couldn't as he fall unconscious. Rin shook him gently, trying to wake him up but as Rin didn't hear and see any response, he tried to check his pulse and to his dismay, it was too weak. Without thinking any further, he lifted him up, bringing him bridal style into the hospital to search for help.

* * *

The room was too silent if only the heartbeat monitor didn't sound loud enough to fill the sickening atmosphere. He took a look at the pale looking boy in front of him, his heart praying that the boy would wake up soon and tell him what is exactly going on with him as the doctor and nurses in charge of him wouldn't tell him anything about him. The situation back then was frightening that his heart felt like stopping. His hands sheepishly moving forward, a bit hesitant but getting closer to the lifeless hand that is lying not too far from him. Haruka's hand was smaller than Rin's yet fitted perfectly in the crimson-haired guy's grip and since it was cold, Rin gripped it tighter. Just when he was about to caress his hair, his phone started to ring.

"Uh… Hello ?", Rin said as he received the call.

"Ah, Rin ! Your rehearsal is going to start in 20 minutes. Where are you ?"

"I… I think I couldn't come today.", Rin said, sounding like he was going to cry.

"Why ? Something happened ?"

"Y-yeah... Someone I knew is in the hospital.", Rin said.

"Well, it can't be helped then. Make sure to come tomorrow ! The event will start in a few days so we got no time to waste."

"Okay. Sorry for the inconvenience.", Rin said before he ended the call.

He let out a relieved sigh then turned his focus to the raven-haired male again, observing his features thoroughly. Something in his heart telling him that he had met the person in front of him before – someone as beautiful as this human. 'When was it ?', Rin thought, trying to remember. After thinking for a while, his eyes widened as he realized where and when was it that he saw the beautiful male. His black hair and his pair of rare beautiful blue eyes were the only things he could remember but he was very sure that the boy he met in the swimming pool 5 years ago was the same as this person. 'Nanase Haruka, huh ? My... first love...', Rin thought to himself, his face starting to glow red. "Cut it off, Matsuoka Rin ! You better make sure that you memorized those lyrics before the rehearsal."

* * *

"You... A singer, right ?", Haruka suddenly muttered as he opened his eyes. Actually, he has been awake since Rin practiced his 5th song but he just pretended to be unconscious. After all, hearing an artist – his favourite one to be exact – singing right beside him is not a chance he could always get. Rin immediately moved closer to the blue-eyed male.

"Y-You're awake... Since when ?", Rin asked, a light shade of pink coloring his cheeks.

"Since…", Haruka said then shifted a bit, trying to sit up. "You sang the song with the title 'Moonlight' ?"

"O-owh…", Rin replied, turning his gaze away from the pair of blue eyes.

Haruka didn't say anything to Rin's short reply but instead, he continued to observe the suddenly-turned-awkward crimson-haired boy beside him. He kind of hate to admit it but Rin is truly an attractive person. The slightly long hair looks so soft that he wanted to touch and mess with it while the flaming crimson-colored eyes reflect his feelings and passion. From his feature, Haruka could say that Rin is a very healthy teenager who loves to work out to keep his body fit – Haruka loves how the clothes slightly hold his firm muscles tight. Talking about appearance, Rin is of course someone who has a very good fashion sense. 'Well, he's an artist after all…', Haruka thought. He focused his gaze to the shark's face, observing the slightly flushed face of the singer. 'Cute…', he thought then chuckled. Rin immediately faced Haruka as he heard his light chuckle. 'Oh my god… He sounded too cute just now !'

"What ?", Haruka asked as he saw Rin looking at him.

"N-Nothing…", Rin replied, once again looking away from the dolphin's gaze.

A sigh left Haruka's mouth as he saw Rin's weird reaction. The larger male was perfectly fine when he first showed back then that he felt uncomfortable but right now, all he did was staring at the floor every time Haruka looks at him. Looking away, he asked Rin in his usual monotonous tone. "So… what are you doing here in my room ?"

"I… I-"

"Thank you for helping me back then. I owe you a lot…", Haruka cut his words.

"O-Owh… You're welcome…", Rin muttered.

"Tch… If you don't have anything else to do here then please get out…", Haruka said as he starting to get irritated with the situation.

"W-Wait ! I have something to ask you.", Rin finally raised his voice. "About what just happened back then… What is actually going on with you ? Why exactly are you here ?"

Haruka's looked away as he heard Rin's question. He hates it when people asking that kind of question to him. "Why do you want to know ?", he said, his voice sounded gloomy.

"I…"

"If there's no reason for you to ask about it, then don't ask… My health problem has nothing to do with you…", Haruka said coldly.

Rin kept quiet as the smaller male's words defeated him – Haruka was right. He is just someone new in Haruka's life and they were not in a good term since the first time they meet. They even fought about their names before Haruka passed out. There is absolutely no reason for him to know Haruka's health condition and there's no reason for Haruka to explain the reason he was admitted to the hospital.

"You don't have to be so worried… It's not a serious matter after all.", Haruka suddenly spoke as he saw Rin's troubled face. He couldn't take it – Rin's crimson eyes were starting to turn watery, making guilt to overwhelm his heart. He didn't know why, but he couldn't bring himself to make the singer cry. "What happened back then was just malnutrition… I threw my food away when the nurses weren't looking."

Rin kept quiet for a while after hearing Haruka's statement, thanking god that it wasn't a serious problem but at the same time pissed off by his ignorant attitude towards his health. "You… Don't do something like that next time !", Rin scolded the stoic-looking guy.

"Pfft… Okay, sir…"

"Why are you laughing ?! It's not funny ! What if you died on me back then ?!"

"Wai-"

"Just don't fucking do stupid things !"

"S-Sorry…", Haruka replied in a low voice, staring at his hands. Never had he seen someone who gets really angry over things like that, even his parents. After all he has been living alone since he was 10, after his grandmother died and his parents are always so busy with their works so they didn't come home often.

"I'm sorry too… I was just…", Rin said, pushing his forelock backward with his right hands. "Hey, Haru… Can we be friends ?"

Haruka turned his head to his right side, looking at Rin in disbelief; Rin's words were like something muttered in a fading dream. "Friend ? Why ?"

"Do I need a reason ? I just simply wanted to be friends…", Rin said in a pleading tone, staring deep into Haruka's eyes.

"No… It's okay… if you really want to…", Haruka said, looking away from Rin with a faint blush coloring his cheeks. A weird sensation had coursed inside him, a feeling he had never felt before, a feeling he didn't understand. "Just to tell you… I'm not a talkative person so I'm a pretty boring person to make a conversation with…"

"Hahaha ! It's okay ! Really ! I love talking with you."

Haruka's blush gets stronger as he heard Rin's word that he has to hide inside his blanket so that the singer won't see his flushing face. When Rin asked why he suddenly stayed under the blanket, Haruka just said that he needs a little more rest. Besides, Rin's visiting time was going to end so he has to go home even if he didn't want to. Haruka himself didn't want the crimson-eyed male to leave but he couldn't do anything. Even if Rin was going to stay, he doubted that he would have something to talk with him, given how passive he is in conversations.

"Well, I'm going home.", Rin said.

"O-Owh… Okay…", Haruka replied, now looking at Rin. To be honest, he was a bit disappointed that Rin has to go but there was no way he would say that in front of him.

"I might come tomorrow… Uh… Maybe in the evening ? I have a rehearsal session tomorrow.", Rin said while scratching the back of his head, his eyes fixed on the floor. Haruka didn't feel annoyed seeing Rin's reaction anymore since he finally understood why Rin tends to look away from him back then. It just happened involuntarily and they couldn't stop it once it happens.

"You don't have to come if you're busy…"

"Okay. But still, I'll try to come.", Rin said, smiling sweetly at Haruka.

* * *

Haruka sighed helplessly on his bed as the room strangely felt so quiet and empty even though he has been living there for months already. Somehow, Rin's presence brought up very pleasant warmth in the room back then and Haruka liked it. He turned his sight from the window to the right side of the bed, looking at the chair where Rin was sitting back then, smiling to no one. He just couldn't believe that he made a friend that day, plus the new friend said that he loved talking with him. While making friends is easy to other people, it felt so hard to him since he is not someone sociable to begin with. It's not like he hates to make friends but he just doesn't have the initiative to start it. He is glad that he has a few friends from his school's swimming team but when he thought about it, he had never started a conversation with them. Without them starting the conversations, Haruka would just keep quiet, thinking in his own world. 'Wait… Even if they started talking, I rarely talk too…', Haruka thought.

 _"You… Don't do something like that next time !"_

 _"Why are you laughing ?! It's not funny ! What if you died on me back then ?!"_

 _"Just don't fucking do stupid things !"_

"He was really angry…", Haruka muttered as he remembered Rin's words back then. "I wonder… if he'll be upset… if I tell him the truth…"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~ :D**

 **Feel free to Fav, Follow or Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

So… yeah… I got this review from a guest. I'm sorry for my lack of thought about the LOGIC you said. I don't think it's weird at all, seriously. How would you want him to react ? Why would Haruka treat him like that even though he admires Rin ? In his perspective, Rin is just normal. Even if he's an artist, he's just a normal person. He admires his voice, not the person since Rin is just a newcomer who hasn't even showed up his face to his fans. No one knew his real nature. Maybe it's my fault for not mentioning it (I intended to explain about it in another chapter), but Rin appeared as a singer with just a nickname, not his real name. Of course Haruka doesn't know about it. He's not a die-hard fan of him, he's just someone who just turned to like his voice after living a few months in the hospital.

If an artist pissed you off, would just let him be just because you like him ? When someone asked you about your personal problem, would you just tell him all about it just because he's your favorite artist ? That's not how it works with me. :P So, am I not human for thinking that way ?

Anyway, I'll try to think it up again and fix this story, okay ? ;) Thanks for the review though~ :P Sorry for my illogical story.


End file.
